Ch.61: Mother (1)
Chapter 61: At the director's office, Sylvia is delivering to Navarus a message from Nergal . In the message, Nergal asks Navarus to deliver to the Council his report on the 'forest' alongside Navarus' report of Nergal's invasion at Arzew. Pissed at Nergal, Navarus orders Sylvia to deliver the report herself, as she is the only one available. After she leaves, Navarus starts thinking about how hard it is to foresee Nergal's next moves and wondering whether he should take action before the Council grows any more suspicious of him. Meanwhile, three members of the Council are questioning why it is taking Nergal so long to bring his report. An orange-haired teen girl, clearly annoyed, exclaims that the regional noble has gotten weird since he went to rule the Nergal region, but a blonde teen boy tries to calm the girl, by saying she shouldn't doubt him so easily. A white-haired man supports the girl's stance and guessess that the goddess must have forgotten about Nergal already, so maybe they shouldn't give him special treatment anymore. As he is saying that, a shadow is seen through a curtain behind him, in a shape resembling Carmilla. In an Arzew classroom, Seere is spaced out, before she is awakened by Lark. Lark invites Seere to have fun with him after school. Seere replies by asking Lark if he is preparing for his additional exams. This question completely depresses Lark, so Seere offers to help him study. Lark declines the offer, saying he wants to do at least this on his own. In the nurse's office, Angela is anxiously pacing back and forth. When she hears the door opening, she shouts "Lark!?". Instead of Lark, Bathory comes in to have tea with her. Bathory explains that she hasn't visited Angela in a while, because she is busy in the student council. She then says that the atmosphere in the council is really bad, since it's like a cold war is happening between Carne, Setz and Neal. Carne and Neal have turned icy, after they returned from somewhere, and although it's obvious that Setz is wondering about it, he doesn't question them. When Angela remarks that this is typical of Setz, Bathory changes the subject and asks Angela why she was waiting for Lark. Angela sighs and explains that she hasn't seen Lark since the day the boy found out about the research she is conducting, a week ago. Bathory figures out that Lark, as a human, must be scared of the idea of vampires returning to the human world. Angela says that the vampires who still exist today, at Crepuscule are friendly towards humans, so it, most possibly, won't be difficult for all the races to live together. But Lark shouldn't worry about it, since it's not his job to find a solution to this problem and since, after all, he could be long dead before Angela will have finished her research. Bathory prompts Angela to tell the things that she has just said to Lark himself. Angela agrees that this is what she should do and concludes that Lark doesn't have to worry about anything. While sleeping, Lark is having another dream of Carmilla. In this dream, the veiled woman notes that Lark is afraid and pleads to him to not make Angela sad. While the wind is blowing, Lark hears her saying, "She is your... ...Precious..." Category:Chapters